Wytrzymałe, Ekstremalne i Totalnie szalone zadanie
Chris: Poprzednio w Zemście Wyspy Totalnej Porażki! Zagraliśmy w zabawę typu butelki i odesłaliśmy Dakotę! Co będzie dzisiaj? Jakie EKSTREMALNE zadanie wymyślę dzisiaj? Oglądajcie Zemstę... Wyspy... Totalnej... Porażki!!! (Intro) RANEK, DOMEK CHŁOPAKÓW (Wszyscy śpią i nagle słychać dźwięk klaksonu) Lightning: Hę!? Co? Co?! (Uderza głową o sufit i śpi dalej na piętrowym łóżku) (Znowu słychać klakson) Lightning: CO? CO? (spada z łóżka) Auć! Scott: (Ziewa) No i kolejny dzień w tym chlewie... Sam: Jeszcze... Trochę!... Zaraz... Wygram!... (Zasypia) Scott: No nie!!! Nawet nie zmrużył oka! Mike: Co robiłeś przez całą noc!? Sam: (Chrapie) Silent B: ... (Wskazuje na logo gry GTA IV) Lightning: Jacie kręcę!!! To GTAIV!!! To hit sezonu! (Lightning próbuje wyrwać z rąk Sama ale ten się budzi i atakuje go) Sam: Grrrr!!! Łapy precz od gry!!! (Sam atakuje Lightninga, ale konsolka wypada z rąk i uderza o podłogę) Sam: (Zwolnione tępo) Nieeee!!! ((Sam: To nie feir! Byłem już na ostatniej misji!!!) Brick: Nie martw się Sam! Dzięki mnie potrenujemy trochę, i zrzucisz trochę sadła! Sam: Co!? Cameron: Treningi!? Proszę tylko nie to! DOMEK DZIEWCZYN ((Anne Maria: Muszę wyglądać powalająco, dosłownie! Może wtedy Mike zauważy że jestem godna jego, a nie ta Zoeydiotka!)) Anne Maria: (Suszy włosy suszarką i co chwilę lakieruje włosy) O tak! Dziś to mój szczęśliwy dzień! Jo: Niech zgadnę?... To twój szczęśliwy dzień ponieważ umyłaś wkońcu zęby? (Wszystkie dziewczyny śmieją się oprócz Anne Marii i Dawn, która medytuje) Anne Maria: Zamknij się! Zastanawia mnie to czy dziś w ogóle zajrzałaś w lustro! Jo: Grrr!!! (Rzuca się na Anne Marię) Dawn: Stop!!! W tym domku panuje zbyt duża ilość złej energii!!! Zoey: Też myślę że powinnyście się uspokoić. Anne Maria: I mówi to dziewucha z przerośniętym ego!!! (Patrzy w lusterko) Hę!? Nieeeee!!!!!! (Przerywa jej klakson) Anne Maria: Jeszcze się policzymy... ((Anne Maria: Super, już mam z kim konkurować. A ty Mike, strzeż się pięknej wojowniczki z niesamowitym urokiem i atrakcyjnością!)) W STOŁÓWCE Chris: Witajcie obozowicze! Zastanawialiście się może jakie to uczucie poczuć trochę adrenaliny? Lightning: Sporty ekstremalne?! Super!!! Zoey: Według mnie samo jedzenie, które Chef gotuje to sam sport ekstremalny! (Nagle w ścianę udeża tasak) Mike: Ej!!! Uważaj trochę! Anne Maria: Mike, jak wyglądam? Mike: (Znudzony) Taa... Nieźle... (Anne Maria się wkurza a Zoey uśmiecha) ((Zoey: Cieszę się że Mike nie ulega zalotą Anne Marii.)) ((Anne Maria: Co zrobić żeby w końcu na mnie spojżał!?)) ((Mike: Czy Anne Maria nie widzi że mnie nie interesuje?!)) Chris: Lepiej na zadzieraj z Chefem. Dzisiaj wykonamy 3 sporty ekstremalne! Pierwsza konkurencja to skakanie z klifu, druga to pływanie na rekinach! Cameron i Dawn: Co!? ((Cameron: To naprawdę sport ekstra ekstremalny!)) ((Dawn: Przecierz rekiny też mają uczucia! Chris jest samolubny!)) Chris: Nie przerywać mi! Trzecia to łapanie motyli! Wszyscy oprócz Camerona i Dawn: Hahhahaha!!! Lightning: Haha! Żartujesz!? To ma być sport ekstremalny?! Brick: Właśnie! U nas w wojsku musieliśmy walczyć z 50-oma krokodylami! Chris: Uwierzcie mi... Tutaj łapanie motyli to nie to samo co u was na podwórku! (Pojawia się scena, w której statysta próbuje złapać siatką na motyle motyla, ale ten zionie na niego ogniem) Wszyscy: (Szok) Wow!!! Chris: Więc myślicie że to nadal te same motyle niż u was? Hehe... Widzimy się za 10 minut na klifie! Scott: Raczej to skaknie z klifu nie będzie trudne. Zoey: Mów za siebie! Sam: (Płacze) Dlaczego... Dlaczego!!! Moja kochana Amy!!!! (Płacze dalej) Jo: A temu co się stało? Scott: To długa historia. NA KLIFIE Chris: Witajcie znowu! Więc zanim skoczycie musicie wybrać jedną osobę z drużyny, która będzie wypełniać zadania! Macie minutę! START! Mike: To kogo wybieramy? ((Anne Maria: Mam szansę zaimpnować Mike'owi! Jak zobaczy jaka jestem odważna, na pewno mu się spodobam!)) Anne Maria: Oczywiście że wybieramy... Zoey: Scotta!!! Anne Maria: Ej! Scott: Dzięki! Jesteś spoko. Zoey: Dzięki. (Anne Maria:... Niestety Zoeydiotka wszystko popsuła!) Chris: OK. Więc reprezentować Toksyczne Szczury będzie Scott! Zmutowane Larwy macie jeszcze 10 sekund! Jo: Więc ja jestem dobra, Brick jest dobry i Lightning też... Więc napewno to nie będzie Cameron!... Chris: Koniec czasu! Zmutowane Larwy będzie reprezentować Cameron! Zmutowane Larwy: Co!? Jo: Ale my go nie wybraliśmy! Cameron: Właśnie! Chris: Ale to jego imię było ostatnie wypowiedziane! Jo: Ale... Chris: Żadnych ale! No to zasady są takie że ten kto pierwszy wskoczy do części bezpiecznej morza, wygrywa punkt dla drużyny! Scott: Ale nie widzę w dwóch rzeczach sensu. Pierwsza to to kto pierwszy wskoczy do bezpiecznej części no i po drugie ta bezpieczna część! Chris: Wytłumaczę ci: Co do pierwszego to zastawiliśmy trochę pułapek, takich jak tranpoliny przyczepione do gałęzi, mewy i spadające rzeczy, które będzie zrzucać Chef. Chef: (Macha w helipkoterze) Co tam na dole głąby!? Chris: I po drugie strefa bezpieczna to ta część, w której nie ma skał i zmutowanych rekinów. Wszyscy: Znowu!? Chris: Tak! Znowu! A i nie wolno pomagać swoim reprezentantom, bo drużyna zostanie zdyskfalikowana. Jo: Kurde!!! Scott: To... Skaczemy? Chris: Pewnie! (Popycha Camerona i Scotta) Anne Maria: To było brutalne... Jo: No to przegramy... U SCOTTA I CAMERONA Cameron: Aaaa!!! Nie!! Ratunku!!! Tylko nie mewy!!! (Spada pośród mew) Aaa!!! Zbyt duże ciśnienie!!! Duszę się!!! Scott: Haha!!! Prowadzę kujonie! I już prawie jestem w wodzie! (Uderza w niego kosz na śmieci) Au! (Uderza w niego manekin) Auć! Cameron uważaj! (I prawie uderza w niego fortepian) Haha!!! I co Chefuniu?! Chef: Hmmm... (Czyta książkę) Rozbić dwa jajka, wsypać łyżkę cukru i cynamonu... E tam, stara sztuka kucharska... (Zrzuca książkę) Scott: No i co? Boisz się? (Uderza w niego książka i Scott bardzo szybko spada) Aaaaa!!!!... Rozbić dwa jajka... Co to ma być!? (Zdejmuje książkę z głowy) Aaaa!!! Trampolina!!! Aaaa!!! (Odbija się w na szczyt klifu) Mike i Jo: I jak? Scott: Słabiutko!!! Aaaaa!!!! Cameron: Nie chcę skończyć jak on!!! Aaaa!!! (Wpada do wody) Jej! nie możliwe udało mi się! Zaraz... Ja nie umiem pływać!!! Pomocy!!! (Scott wpada do wody) Scott: Chwyć mnie za rękę kujonie! ((Jo: To nie możliwe że kujon pokonał macho!)) ((Anne Maria: Jestem w szoku! Jeżeli nie wygramy to Scott dziś pożegna się z marzeniami!)) Zmutowane Larwy: Hurra!!! Chris: Więc mamy 1:0 dla Zmutowanych Larw! Pora na wyścigi na rekinach! Zoey: Czy to bezpieczne? Chris: Tak. To są oswojone rekiny. Dawn: Mówiłam że to nie potwory! NA PLAŻY Chris: Usiądźcie na nich! Więc krótka instrukcja obsługi! Ściśnijcie płetwę grzbietową aby włączyć nitro, a żeby skręcać schylcie się w lewo lub prawo! Gotowi? Do startu!... (Cameron i Scott płyną) Chris: Taa... Super. ((Anne Maria: Hmmm... Może jak będę udawać że tonę to Mike zwróci na mnie uwagę?)) (Anne Maria udaje że wpada do wody) Anne Maria: Aaa!!! Ratunku!!! Tonę!!! Brick: Nie martw się!!! Uratuję cię! (Podaje jej rękę) Złap mnie za rękę! Anne Maria: Yyy... OK... (Kiedy złapała go za rękę) Yyy... Jesteś niezły... Jak ci się udało? Brick: Przecież woda jest tu do kolan. Anne Maria: Co!? (Wstaje) Wszyscy oprócz Bricka, Anne Marii, Camerona i Scotta: Hahhaha!!! Anne Maria: Brick!!! Nienawidzę cię! Brick: Co ci zrobiłem? ((Anne Maria: Jak on mógł!? Mike jest nie do zdobycia... Zoey jest moją ofiarą numer jeden!)) U CAMERONA I SCOTTA Scott: Już prawie meta!!! Nie mogę się dać!!! Hmmm.... (Szatański uśmiech) Cameron! Cameron: Hę? (Scott wpływa rekinem na Camerona, który spada z rekina) Aaa!!! Bulbulbul... (Rekin pcha Camerona do brzegu) Scott: Hahha jestem zwycięzcom! Jo: Hej! On oszukiwał! Lightning: Właśnie! Chris: A czy mówiłem że są jakieś zasady? Jo: Ahhh!!! Toksyczne Szczury: Hurra!!!! Chris: Więc mamy remis! 1:1 dla Toksycznych Szczórów! Teraz czas na rundę rozstrzygającą! NA POLANIE Dawn: Wow jak tu pięknie! Sam: (Płacze) Amy!!! Wróć do mnie! Jo: Przestań się mazgaić! Chris: Więc zadanie jest takie że musicie złapać 5 motyli. Każdy z motyli reprezentuje inny żywioł czyli Ogień, Woda, Lód i inne takie brednie... No to zaczynamy! Scott: Chodźcie! Motylki... Nie zrobię wam krzywdy! Ha! Mam cię! (Motyl przeltuje na drógą stronę itd. aż Scottowi udaje się go schywtać) Ha! Mam cię! O i kolejny siedzi na ziemi! (Łapie motyla) Cameron: Aaaaa!!! Ognisty motyl mnie goni! Jo: Przestań w końcu beczeć, i przydaj się do czegoś! Dawn: (Medytuje) O witajcie koledzy! Scott: (Łapie 3 motyle latające koło Dawn) No i wygrałem! Chris: A to znaczy że wygrywają Toksyczne Szczury! Larwy! Spotykamy się na ceremoni! Jo: To przez ciebie głąbie! Cameron: Ale... Brick: Niestety nigdy nie będzie z ciebie żołnierz... Lightning: I sportowiec... Sam: (Płacząc) I gracz umiący się pogodzić z przegraną! Buuu!!! AMY!!! Toksyczne Szczury: I zwycięzcą!!! Hahaha!!! Cameron: Ludzie! Zejdźcie ze mnie! CEREMONIA Chris: Cóż dzisiaj się nie spisaliście... A to dlatego że wybraliście głąba... (Dramatyczna Muzyczka) Jo: To nie my wybraliśmy jego tylko ty! Cameron: I nie jestem głąbem! Jo: Akurat! Wszyscy oprócz Camerona: Hahahha!!! Cameron: Bardzo śmieszne... Chris: No bo jest! A teraz pianki dostają: -Brick -Jo -Lightning Została jedna pianka i tylko wy Sam i Cameron!... A piankę otrzymuje.................... Sam!!!! Sam: (Wyciera twarz chusteczką) Dzięki.... Cameron: A zresztą i tak tu było głupio.... Jo: Mogę odpalić katapultę? Chris: Pewnie! To nam podniesie oglądalność! Jo: A to za DRUŻYNĘ! Cameron: Aaaaa!!!!! Chris: Więc co będzie jutro? Czy Sam pogodzi się odejściem Alice? Sam: To jest AMY!!!! Chris: Mniejsza z tym! Oglądajcie Zemstę.... Wyspy.... Totalnej.... Porażki!!!! CDN Kategoria:Odcinki Zemsty Wyspy Totalnej Porażki